Kind of Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: After losing the ceremonial duel Atemu prepares to go to the afterlife but something goes wrong. Atemu is to stay in the world of the living and complete his mission. But his 4 problems are Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Bakura...and he has to set them straight.


_This was meant to be quite a lengthy story if ya can't tell. But I made it a one-shot because I just couldn't get up the inspiration to do anything more. I'm going to be working quite hard on my other projects anyway. :3 Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Kind of Love

_A YGO Yaoi One-Shot_

* * *

Yugi kneels down onto the hard ground as my life points whirl down to zero. As I stride calmly over to him with a smile, I pull him up to his feet. Yugi's star-shaped hair sways with the colors of a raven, tipped a deep violet, with blonde bangs framing his cherubic countenance. My hikari wipes at his tears as I comfort him. The words flow out of me without thinking while at the same time I have no idea what I'm saying.

Moving to stand resolutely before the enormous brick door to the afterlife I take a deep breath, "My name is Pharaoh Atemu." As the last letter is pronounced the stone scraps against each other as it opens. I go to step forward when two spirits float to me. Inhaling a shaky breath I reach out to touch them but my fingers go through them. "Dad...Mahado...what are you doing here? Shouldn't I be going in there?"

Mahado runs a hand through his shoulder-length chestnut hair, "Actually, there's been a change of plans."

Yugi's voice rings in my ears, "Atemu what are they saying?"

Dad smiles encouragingly at me, "Humans can only see us but cannot hear us. It is so that they do not know your next mission and try to influence you in any way." I nod for him to continue. "My son, you have four problems left to deal with. You are going to have to handle each of them differently or else...you might lose them all."

"If you can't find the answer to any of them then you will not be permitted to stay. You'll understand as you discover what they are, Atemu." Mahado sums up my goals.

Sighing I glance back at everyone. "Sure...What's the time limit?"

Dad chuckles, "You always were one with games. But you only have a few days. It hasn't been completely decided but you'll know when the time comes." He glides forward and tries to ruffle my hair that is like Yugi's except for the flaxen lightning bolts shooting through raven hair that's tipped maroon. "Keep your heart open."

With that last word they return to their afterlife with a farewell to me. As the threshold closes before me I turn my crimson gaze to all my friends. "I can stay. I still have work to do."

A relieved sigh escapes all of us. Ishizu gestures toward the exit, "We should get back to the boat and everyone back to their homes." Her long onyx hair slices through the air as she turns on her heel. In shock and silence, she leads us back to the large ship that had brought us here. Once on the deck Ishizu stops me. "You'll have your own room Pharaoh."

"Just...call me Atemu."

"Alright Atemu, I'll take you to your room."

We round the final corner leading to the boys' section of rooms. The first room on the right is Yugi and the left is Ryou. The next room on the left is Seto and the last is Tristan. My room is in the middle of Yugi's and Joey's. Ishizu bids me goodnight and hurries off to her own room. I glance at the room next to mine...Yugi.

_I should thank him for everything he's done for me. _

Instead of going into my own room I knock on Yugi's door. It opens without hesitation and he grins up at me. "Hi Atemu. Come on in."

Stepping to the side he lets me in and the door closes behind me. My blazing orbs meet Yugi's cool amethyst. "I thought I'd come and thank you for all you've done for me. Between housing my spirit and letting me take away some of your life so that I could finish mine."

With heat on his cheeks, Yugi steps toward me bashfully. "Atemu...do you remember that promise we made?"

I cock my head to the side like a curious puppy. "You mean that we'd always be together?" The blush deepens and I can only smile. "Well...I'm going to go lay down. See you in the morning." Yugi only nods as I calmly yet quickly rush out.

_That must be what they meant...a problem. It still doesn't make any sense though. Where are the other ones?_

Groaning I across through another room only to run into the one and only Joey. Messy blond hair tops his skull and golden eyes peer at me. A goofy lop-sided grin adorns his lips as he closes the gap between us. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure."

"You remember what you said after our duel once you got through with Battle City?" Joey doesn't even wait for a my answer. "You said that you wish you could stay here forever."

Seeing the glint in his eye I think fast, "I'll talk to you later," I say before running off just as quick toward my new destination, the deck.

Catching my breath I lean over the rail to gaze down at the dark blue water.

_It seems that all those that I thought were my friends are actually my obstacles to a life here. I need to fix this and figure this out soon. _

Feather like footsteps corner me against the metal. A hand settles on each side of me and I slowly swivel around to lock onto icy eyes with silky brown hair pushed out of the way. My heart flutters at the petite smile curving his lips, a rare site indeed. Kaiba moves closer so that only a sheet of paper could fit between us.

"Kaiba...what are you doing?"

_As if I really have to ask._

"Seto."

"What?"

"It's Seto, don't call me Kaiba anymore." A single long finger trails down the side of my face before cupping my cheek. His usual cold orbs seem to metal as he leans his forehead against my own. "You're beautiful tonight." My eyes widen from both the shock of the compliment and his soft lips against my own. Pulling away Seto leaves me dazed. His hot breath grazes over my ear, "I'll wait for you as you did for me," is all he whispers to me before returning to the cabins.

Sighing I can't help but let my mind drift in and out of the possibilities. _So far I have three major problems...three men that want me from what I can tell; Yugi, Joey, and Seto. Nonetheless it's not worth dwelling over tonight. I'll just go to bed and work from scratch in the morning._

Striding nervously to my quarters I pause at the door. Glaring at the knob I twist it open to find an empty room. Plopping myself down onto the bed I bury my head in my hands. All of these events have just confused me to no extent. Without warning more weight is added and the mattress sinks a little. My eyes meet a firmly shut door and then chocolate gems. Taken aback by the shock of lunar hair ending at the shoulders I ease away from Ryou. "What are you doing here? How did you get in without my knowing?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well, thank you that's very kind of you Ryou-"

The u dies on my tongue as his palm glides across my face. A catlike grin adorns the mischievous features that I had mistaken for delicate curves, "No Pharaoh, you're mistaken. But either way you'll be mine and I'll see to it."

Bakura stands abruptly and strides effortlessly to the door as if he's walking on air, "Either I have you or no one does, remember that well."

_Oh no, for the love of God why does this have to happen. Why Bakura? Why Joey? Why Yugi? Why S...Seto? I can't take this!_

Running my hands over my face I try to fall asleep even though paranoia and confusion coats me like a blanket.

I'm gently shook awake and not by the waves crashing into the boat either. Groggily I wipe at my eyes and yawn, stretching out like a cat. A silky voice strikes me dead and I cease my movements, "You're adorable when you sleep."

I catch his wrist and narrow my eyes instinctively from his standing position over me, "What's up with you? Why tell me now? I want an answer and I want it honestly Seto."

He sits down onto the bed as if I was a child that needed coaxing into believing that no monsters lived in my closet or under my bed. "I had thought that you were leaving so I saw no need to distress you before your departure. Even if it would kill me slowly."

"You can't possibly feel that much about me. We are rivals!"

"An excuse to get ever so close to you."

"You're lying to me." I say softly where barely I can even hear it. But Seto catches my words and he leans over to place a soft kiss on my lips. I begin to lean into it but I shove him away, "Get out of my room." A sad smile creases his lips as he pauses at the door, preparing to say something, but thinking better of it, he leaves. I throw myself back down into the mattress and groan.

_This can't be happening. Maybe I should tell them about everything. No that would only make them furious with each other and Joey and Yugi are friends. I couldn't do that. But Yugi was my host, my best friend, and all I feel is brotherly love towards him. At least I know what I need to do first._

Once I'm dressed, I head to the deck where everyone is waiting for the ship to dock. Ishizu sees me and pulls me to the side. She points with her eyes toward the four boys that think they love me. "Atemu...I can only guess about what is going on. But if ever need anything the Ishtar family is here to help you."

"Thank you Ishizu. I need to go settle these things before they get to troublesome." I smile at her and walk off the boat behind all the others. Bakura and Seto are already gone as I make my way toward the gang. We begin walking and I fall behind them, listening to Tristan and Joey bicker away. In no time it's just me and Yugi striding to the shop. I would love to see Grandpa...but I don't think I'll make it past the door. "Yugi, I need to talk to you about what you said."

His hand hesitates on the doorknob. Instead of entering, he turns back to face me. "What about it?" he asks with hope in those large violet eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you I truly do. But it's not as you think. You're more of a brother to me...nothing more."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Yugi but there's someone out there for you and it's not me." I swivel around and begin walking the other way. Letting my feet take me wherever I may go. I just want to feel the sun on my skin and think my way through the next issue for me having a happy life.

I find myself standing outside of the arcade with all ages inside running about. An ecstatic holler draws me toward the back where the lights from the games are all that keeps me from tripping. The blonde runs up to me, "You won't believe it Y-Atemu I won!"

"That's great Joey." I glance around at all the eavesdropping people, "Can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Yeah let's go for a walk. You lead."

The silence gives me a chance to think clearly as I walk ahead of him. He jogs up to me, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you really love me Joey? Or do you love Yugi?"

"What do you mean? Of course I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence unless you mean it. Because I'm sure that I can't return the feeling if you say me. You're one of my best friends and I know for a fact that you care for Yugi much more than me. So if you really do, I want you to go talk to him right now."

His stunned expression seems to evaporate into a serious mask of determination as he spins on his heel, heading toward the Kame Game Shop.

_Good two down and two to go. Bakura's violence is only pure dominance. Plus if I tell him no he might just kill me or keep me hostage. I'd better make sure that someone knows where I'm going so if I'm not seen they'll know._

The iron gate towers over me just as it's owner does. They open without me having to do a thing and I continue through them, clanging shut behind me. By the time I'm at the front door it's opening to reveal none other than Seto himself. His blue diamond eyes rest under a raised eyebrow, "What brings you here Atemu?"

"I...I just wanted to tell someone that I'm going to go talk to Bakura and tell him that he needs to leave me alone. So I thought I should tell you since..."

_He was always there for me. Technically he's not Seth...it's not weird...I..._

"Since what Atemu?"

Pushing myself up on the tips of my toes, I press my lips against his, "Since I love you." With that I jog back down the driveway and I press the button to open the gates. I begin my half jog to Bakura's so I can get this over with. The knock on the door to Ryou's house where I'm sure Bakura will be staying. The poor Hikari must be frantic and scared to death. Which is exactly who answers the door. "Hi Ryou, is Bakura here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs. But um do you like him?"

"No why?"

"No..No reason really. I just..."

"You've grown attached to him and in his own sadistic way you love him, did I get that right?" Ryou only nods and let's me pass him to go tell the one he loves that he needs to leave me alone. I make my way to the room I can tell is Bakura's and knock on the door.

"What the hell Ryou?"

I push the door open and glare at the ex-thief on the bed. "I want you to listen Bakura. You have a chance to do something good and get love in return. Ryou really wants to be with you and I want you to give him a chance."

Before I can blink I'm shoved up against the corridor wall, my feet barely touching the ground. The fingers around my throat tighten. "Why the hell are you telling me this? No one could love me!"

Ashen digits coil around Bakura's stomach. He glances over his shoulder to find Ryou there. "Please Kura don't do this I love you."

I hit the floor and suck in a much needed breath of air. Bakura turns around and stares at his light side, completely dumb struck. But he enfolds Ryou in his arms and holds him there, silent tears streaming down his face.

Leaving them alone, I show myself out. Looking up at the sky, I watch as the foreboding dark clouds coast over ahead. I've successfully received each kind of love but I still don't feel at peace with myself. I suppose I've accepted Seto as the one I care for...yet still I've received no sign indicating that I have secured a place on this earth to love him to the full extent. If I have to leave again, knowing all that I do, I'm not sure that I'll go quietly this time.

Storms here can be brutal when near the water, however, I don't care. I go straight to the first dock in my sights and continue till I've reached the end of it. Staring down into the navy blue water clashing against the wooden pillars reaching into the depths of the ocean.

Boots click sharply against the dock as the person comes to stand behind me. Hands come down to rest on my shoulders and I turn around to face the one that followed me. His face softens at my forlorn expression. "What are you doing out here Atemu?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Well just come back to the mansion with me. I don't want you to catch a cold." I raise my hand to push back a stray strand of chocolate hair only to be able to see straight through my appendage. My transparent digits trail down the side of his surprised countenance. "What's going on Atemu?"

"I guess it's time for me to go back to the afterlife."

"No I just got you back, I won't lose you again."

I latch my arms around his thin waist. "I don't want to go either. I love you Seto and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Can you ever forgive me?"

As my face pulls away from his chest I see the end of a forced nod, not trusting himself to speak. I release my hold and step away, pivoting back around to glare softly at the water. Hating it for being so free...unlike me.

"_You aren't going anywhere just yet my son. Your task is complete...be happy with your new life..."_

Says a voice carried to me on the winds that rush past me in such a flurry I almost topple over into the water, had it not been for Seto's reflexes pulling me toward him. His fingers lace together with mine, now perfectly solid. I push upward to meet his descending lips, completely happy with being able to stay to have a life with him.

As the first coming of cold rain falls around us, we make our way back, smiling all the way. The way that he's suppose to act...I refuse to cause him anymore pain...I won't leave until I'm in the grave for good this time around, because this is the kind of love that everyone needs.


End file.
